


Art inspired by It was a red scarf semester

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, red scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by It was a red scarf semester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it was a red scarf semester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819283) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



[](http://www.casimages.com/i/14122703025077091.jpg)


End file.
